


Just For A While

by Jupitersky24



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Geonhak has a boyfriend, Journalist!Seoho, M/M, Seoho has feelings, but Geonhak don't know, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupitersky24/pseuds/Jupitersky24
Summary: Seoho loves Geonhak, like a brother. And he kept his feelings since the beginning because he don't know how Geonhak felt. So he just stay by his side instead.---
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just For A While

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D 
> 
> This is my first work, big thanks for my closest friend who finally encourages me to free this story from my drafts :))))  
> I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes because english isn't my first language. And if there's any typo, lmk ;)  
> Enjoy reading!

Seoho slammed the laptop shut slowly, causing a little cracking sound. He doesn't care anyway, it wasn't his after all. The clock already shows pass 11 pm, this is way over his duty shift. He closed the studio door, walking through the hallway. This is where he do his job, as a journalist. Everything goes well, but two weeks lately Seoho had to work three times harder. Two of his journalist mates are sick, and there is a deadline catching up a few days again. So the director, kind-heartedly gave all their deadlines to Seoho.

Drrt..drrtt..

His phone vibrated, a new call from Geonhak.

“Yes, Geonhak?” he asks after putting the phone call on handsfree.

“Are you home?” Geonhak's low toned voice echoing through the hall, diverged with Seoho's footstep.

“Not yet, you want to come over?”

“Mhmm, I'm feeling lonely in my place.” Geonhak saids, Seoho smiled a bit, imagining a little pout on they younger's face.

“Okay, just wait until I come home. I still have to buy some things.” Seoho said, entering the minimarket near the studio to buy some snacks. Again, he can only hear the younger's mumble before he cuts the phone call.

Geonhak is a friend of him, since they were high school. He was a grade below Seoho, but became his roomate because Geonhak wasn't comfortable with his old roomate. Fortunately, there was one room with free slot, and it's Seoho's room. 'Forcing' the dorm chief to put them in one room although they're in different grades. First time, Seoho thought Geonhak was that fierce-looking student that might punch you anytime. Turns out he wasn't, Seoho was surprised how Geonhak was so shy back then. They become close. But still brawling to each other, even for a tiny thing they will bicker about it, the whole school knows them the Tom and Jerry duo.

But Seoho felt something different to Geonhak and he realized it. He shoved those thought to the back of his head, hope it will be forgotten. Turns out, it was a mistake.

It was Seoho's last month before graduation. He didn't go home like the others do, Seoho stayed at the dorm. His parents are okay about that, cause Seoho will have like six month free after before entering college. Geonhak was happy for him, but also he's sad that his last year in highschool won't be spent with his best friend.

Geonhak is the type of person who will keep his problems to himself. It's hard for him to open up his thoughts. However, he can open up to Seoho. But there is one thing that Geonhak wanted to hide, from everyone, even from his best friend.

His feelings. Not for the older, but for the other.

flashback

It was another busy day for Geonhak. He had 'bonus' class after school ends and he must go around the school to spread pamflets from the community.

“I'm back.” He said, slowly closing the door behind him. The sky was already dark when he arrives. Seoho was busy with his book on his table, seems unbothered by Geonhak's voice.

“You look awful. Did Mr. Han told you to go around school again?” Seoho asked without even bother to lift his head from his book.

“Yeah, you guess it right, like always...” Geonhak slammed himself to his bed, eyes closed because of the tiredness. “I'll go take a shower.” Seoho replied with a simple hum before Geonhak leaves to the bathroom with his towel.

The room remains silent even after Geonhak finished his bath.

Geonhak was lying on his bed, looking straight at the ceiling with many thoughts in his head while Seoho still doesn't move from his table.

“Hyung,” Geonhak called out, breaking the silence.

“Yea?”

Geonhak doesn't answer right away, he's thinking. “Nevermind. I'll go to sleep now. Night, hyu-”

“Stop lying, what do you want to ask?” Without Geonhak realizes, Seoho already closed his book, sitting on his chair, attention fully to Geonhak.

“It's nothing. Trust me.”

“You're saying that like I'm a five years old boy,” Seoho snorted, rolled his eyes. “Tell me.”

Geonhak gets up, sat on the edge of his bed. Mumbling to himself before looking at the older, right into Seoho's eyes. “Did you ever have a feeling to someone?”

Seoho was suprised, and he successfully hide it. He doesn't expect that question at all. “I do, feelings of a six year old boy to his parents.” He chuckled. “Why are you asking?”

Hearing Seoho's answer makes Geonhak wants to stop his question here. But he knows that he cant run like that. “I... I think i like someone.”

“Like or love. They're actually different.” Seoho explained. “You like someone? Or are you in love with someone?”

Geonhak pursed his lips before answering. Thinking—again. “No, I just like him, maybe?” He answered, felt unsure with his own words.

“Who is it then? I'd help you. But I can't help you if I don't know the person.”

“Son Dongju, I like him.”

This time Seoho cant hide his shocked expression. Meanwhile not realizing, deep down inside there he felt pain.

//

Graduation day.

Geonhak asked Seoho to come to the school's rooftop. The sun is almost setting at the horizon. The sky is orange, the wind slowly blowing their hair. Seoho stands beside Geonhak, one meter apart. He's still in his black suit, his black hair looks a bit messy because of the wind. Geonhak himself looked comfy inside his black turtleneck.

“So, what did you ask me to come here for?“ Seoho starts.

Geonhak took a deep breath. “Hyung, I-” Geonhak stopped suddenly, he cant say this. “Thanks.” He mumbled, looking down.

“Thanks? Why would you say thanks for? I'm just your roommate.” Seoho chukled, half joking, half serious. Putting both of his hands inside his pocket. Silence. Only the vague sound of the traffic filled their minds.

“Do you want me to be honest now?” Geonhak lifted his head, looking towards him. “Honestly, I appreciate you more than a roommate. You're already like my brother these two years. You know it's hard for me to be in with new people, but you make me feel comfortable easily. Just like that.”

Seoho stays quiet, doesn't look back at the younger. “Stop being cheesy. It gaves me the shivers.” Seoho laughed.

“I appreciate that.” Seoho smiled, making his eyes go cresent. Geonhak followed, laughed. Filling the air with his high-pitched laugh.

“Let's go out tonight. You need a refreshing.” Seoho looked at Geonhak, asking for his opinion.

“I'm not buying.” Geonhak said, still in the laughing haze. His eyes sparkled, reflecting the sun's ray.

They stayed there for a couple of minutes later, and went back after the sun sets.

///

Geonhak and Dongju. Boyfriends. They are having their long-last relationship since Geonhak's first year in university, which is almost six years ago. Seoho knew that since the first day they're official, Geonhak told him himself. Since that day too, when the day Geonhak said he likes Dongju, Seoho realized that he should back off. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship only because he felt something more to Geonhak.

Geonhak often came to Seoho if he needs friends to talk to, or just ask Seoho to get a Starbucks across the street of his apartment. Things they both enjoyed. Now Geonhak has already graduated his studies, still searching for a job that suits him. Geonhak knows what Seoho had been through lately, and he don't want to make the older feel uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, lately, Seoho finds out that Dongju and Geonhak are having a bit problem. Keonhee, his college friend, who is also Dongju's work mates, told him weeks ago.

“Just look at their gestures. You know how Dongju is, you know Geonhak too. Just look at them. But none of us know what really happened between them, even Youngjo hyung is lost.”

After hearing that Youngjo—who always know what happen to his dongsaengs—also doesn't know what happened betwee them, made Seoho feel that he must ask Geonhak about this. Fortunately, the younger asked him to meet up first, tonight.

“I'm home.” Seoho half shouted after entering the correct pass to his apartment. Geonhak is already there, sitting on his sofa lazily—and yes, of course Geonhak knows Seoho's code.

“That's fast,” Geonhak sits back, “Did you always come home this late, hyung?” Geonhak asked, looking at the clock.

“Yes. I just finished a report that must be submitted tomorrow morning.” Seoho answered, putting one plastic bag full of snacks on the table. “Be right back,”

Seoho came again with a more comfy look. His suit is now gone, changed to a pair of black short and a white t-shirt. He took a sit beside Geonhak, hands opening the Pringles toples.

“So, what happened?” Seoho asked.

“What do you mean 'what'?”

“You and Dongju, what happened?” Seoho asked to the point.

Silence.

“Nothing, we're good.” Geonhak said with a flat tone, which made Seoho cannot figure out any emotions from his answers.

“All men do is lie~” Seoho mumbled, getting more chips into his mouth.

“Hey, you're a man too okay. Why so salty.” Geonhak bursted, pulling Seoho's shirt and rock him back and forth.

“You're the one who is salty, Geonhak. C'mon, just be honest. What happened between you two?”

Geonhak let out a heavy breath before answering his question. “We had a fight. Well... it's not that bad actually.”

“Why? You're jealous he's too busy with his schedules? He's an art student, it's obvious if he's busy.” Seoho pointed out, exactly what Geonhak means.

“But hyung.. is it normal feeling like this?” Geonhak asked without any excitement.

“Well,, for a boyfriend, yes. Except if it's me feeling jealous to you and Dongju.” Seoho regretting those words right a second after he said that.

“What??”

“Nothing. I was rambling.”

“Be serious, hyung! What do you mean? Are you jealous?” Seconds later, Seoho realized Geonhak's face is so close to his.

“Okay, here–Let go off my shirt first.” Seoho said, referring to Geonhak who has a fistful of his shirt in his hand. The younger backed away, giving the older his space back.

“It was a story, well I heard this a long time ago, the year I was graduating.” Seoho starts. “He called himself the little star. He was still young, to feel some kind of thing to his best friend. He loved his friend so much and he never showed them, he only show his affections by always protecting and being beside his friend. “

“Until that one day, his friend, his Earth whom he had rotate for all this whole time, said that he's in love with another star, not him. The little star realized, all this time he was not the star after all. He's the moon. Who will always rotate the Earth no matter what happened. But the little star also realized, the moon and the earth is one. They could never be teared apart by anything. Since that day, the little star is dead, becaming the moon. He's happy seeing his best friend with the star, and he always there for the Earth if he needs a friend. The moon is happy—”

Seoho's story was cut off by Geonhak's sudden hug. He can feel Geonhak's breath through his thin plain shirt. “Why did you do this..” Geonhak mumbles.

“Huh?” Seoho pretends to don't understand.

“That story is yours, you dumbass. You think I'm still the old Geonhak you can fooled that easy?” Geonhak gaves a little hit on Seoho's back.

“It wasnt mine. It's the moon”

“AND THE MOON IS YOU. SHUT UP AND JUST SAY YES, OKAY.” Geonhak shouted not so loud but enough to make Seoho silent.

“Why don't you tell me since a long time ago?” Geonhak asks, parting the hug.

“Do you think I want to sacrifice our friendship only for that feeling? Nah, I'm still sane.” Seoho answered lightly. The room remained silent because no one talks again after that.

“So, yeah. I just want you to know,” Seoho lifts his voice again. “If you're tired from the world, afraid that no one would love you, just come to me like usual. Just let me love you although just for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! :D   
> Tell me what you think on the comments, have a great day luvs~!


End file.
